Blue Jeans
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving all characters.
1. Blonde Beauty

**Blonde Beauty: A beautiful blonde decides to visit Niklaus Mikaelson, requesting help... But will he give her what she's after?**

Niklaus Mikaelson walks through the doorway of his bright white mansion, his mouth set in a straight line as he worked on his mission. He stands in the entryway in front of the stairs, head cocked to the side as he listens for a whisper of life. He knows someone is in his house, one of his hybrids had seen them enter. They wouldn't say who it was though.

He hears then clicking of small heels to his right, about three rooms away. Knowing of his extreme power, he walks with patience to the room where a woman is walking about. If they decided to run or fight, he would easily be able to stop them, easily be able to kill them. Niklaus is old, he has seen many life times... all of these years has made him a skilled killer.

"Finally" the voice of the woman floats around his ears as he walks into the room at last. "Do you realise how long I've been waiting?!"

"Caroline, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks, turning to the striking blonde vampire with a small smile.

"We have a problem" Caroline Forbes informs him, sitting her self down on the sofa. "There are new vampires in town and I have no idea what to do! Stefan and Damon are gone, Elena too. Katherine is human again... I-I just have no idea what to do."

"And you would like me to do what exactly?" he questions, his hands clasped behind his back as he watched her.

"Help me, tell me what to do!" she replies, her voice raising with distress. "Klaus, please, they've been killing so many people and we're going to be found out. You may not be able to die but I can...and... I don't want to die yet."

Klaus watches Caroline, the girl he's loved since he first set eyes on her. There's just something about her that attracts him, that allows her to get her claws deep within him. Maybe it was the way she always spoke her mind to him, maybe it was because she trusted him... she might deny that but this moment is proof. Tyler is back in Mystic Falls but here she is, with Klaus instead of with her boyfriend. It shows something...

Klaus takes a seat on the sofa opposite her, propping his leg up across his knee. He watches her for a few minutes, mentally debating with himself on what to do. A side of him, the meaner one, says to leave her to it; whatever happens, she deserves it. The other side, the kinder side, is jumping into plans; thinking up ideas in way to protect her.

"So why have you come to me, Caroline, and not Tyler?" Klaus asks, fingers tapping his lips as he awaited her answer.

"He's been... different since he got back" she replies, breaking eye contact and looking away. "Its easier to get on with you..."

"Okay" he sighs, dropping his hand. "I'll send a few hybrids to snoop around, see what's going on. Don't worry, Caroline, you won't be found out."

"Thank you" her voice was suddenly very close to his ear as she wraps her arms around him.

"Any time" he whispers, hugging her back.

"I owe you big time" she smiles, pulling away and heading to the door. "Thanks Klaus... you're the best."

His heart swells at her compliment. That had never really happened with his previous loves, not Rosabella, Isabelle, Katherine or Marie. There's just something about that little blonde beauty... something he can't put his finger on...


	2. For Arguments Sake

**For Arguments Sake: Elena starts wondering about Bonnie...**

Elena Gilbert pushes her dark hair back, tucking it behind her ear as she looks around. Everything was in a mess, clothes lay abandoned on the floor, lip-glosses sprawled across the counter, shoes tumbling out the wardrobe. She can't find anything, nothing seems to match anything.

"Elena, come on" Damon Salvatore says, his footsteps sounding down the hall.

"I can't find anything to wear!" she calls back to him, scratching her head in thought.

"Birthday suit..." his sing-song voice floats to her.

"Damon!" she scolds, dropping her hand. "Red and white or black?"

"You're going to a birthday party, not a funeral!" he snorts, walking into Elena's room. "Red."

Elena got the dress out of the wardrobe, one of the last remaining items to be hanging up neatly. Collecting a white strapless bra and matching panties, Elena retreats into her en-suite bathroom. She steps into the dress, holding it to her chest with one arm as she zips it up.

The dress is new, one she got when she went shopping with Caroline last week. It was quite simple but Caroline had told her it was rather flattering, that it showed off at the right angles. Its near strapless apart from the lace going over her shoulders and tight against her chest, pushing her breasts up. It hugs her small waist and stops halfway down her slim thighs. The dress was near pure white but there is red lace going over her chest and to her hips.

"Have you heard anything from Bonnie?" Elena asks, walking out of the bathroom.

"Why would I have? Ask Jeremy" Damon replies, with a non-caring shrug.

"No, he's been strange since Bonnie brought him back" she sighs, folding her Pjs up and putting them on her bed. "He doesn't speak about Bonnie at all. The only thing he said about her is that she's gone away to visit some relatives."

"Maybe he's missing her" he suggests.

"Then he could pick up the phone to call her" she shakes her head. "I've tried her mobile but she never picks up, its so un-Bonnie-like. I can't help but think that something has happened to her and Jeremy know about it."

"Well... lets say for arguments sake that something has happened, why wouldn't Jeremy tell us?" Damon asks. "Well... he would but someone must have said something to him...maybe Bonnie herself."

"Why would she do that, why would she tell him not to say anything? Its doesn't make sense" Elena shakes her head, going to her dressing table. "Does my hair look okay?"

"It looks fine" he rolls his eyes. "Anyway, lets go ask him."

He walks swiftly from the room, one hand in his pocket as he does so. Elena hurriedly finishes putting her earrings in, grabs her matching red shoes and rushes after him. She hops along beside him, one hand on his shoulder as she struggles to put her shoes on.

"Jeremy" Damon calls as they walk down the hall. "Come out, come out."

"What?" the not-so-dead teenager huffs, poking his head out from his room.

"Have you heard anything about Bonnie lately?" Damon asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nope" Jeremy replies quickly, going back into his room and slamming the door.

As Damon's hand wraps around the doorknob, a hiss sounds; making him pull his hand back. "Son of a bitch! Jeremy, you put vervain on the doorknob, you ass-hole!"

"Jer, what's going on?" Elena asks, banging her hand on the wood of the door.

Damon got a handkerchief from his pocket and lay it of the doorknob before taking firm hold of it. With a strain, he broke the lock and pushed the door open. Jeremy isn't in his room, the window was wide open though. Elena walked over, sticking her head out only to see him jogging out of the drive. He knows something, and she's going to find out what.


End file.
